


New Person, Same Old Mistakes [Fanvid]

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Music, Sad, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: A fanvideo I made for Vic and Eddie, set to the song New Person, Same Old Mistakes by Tame Impala.I don't own any of the content in this video.(The password is toothpickbitchslap)





	

[New Person, Same Old Mistakes](https://vimeo.com/184589781) from [nevercomestheday](https://vimeo.com/user46996415) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
